


House Call - Deceit

by Darkmoo89



Series: House Calls [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoo89/pseuds/Darkmoo89
Summary: A therapist moves in next door and is in for a hell of a surprise.





	House Call - Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a one shot for now though i do have plans to go through all the sides. life got complicated and i need time to get myself right.

Doctor Mackayla Evans was unpacking the last of the boxes in her room when she heard someone downstairs. As she walked down stairs to find a man sitting on her couch in a black and yellow capelette and a bowler hat, face obscured by the hat. “I realize it’s my first night but this house is occupied.” She said, dryly.  
“I absolutely didn’t already know that.” he replied. His head came up to reveal a face that only her years of care stopped her from reacting to. His left eye was serpentine and very yellow. The left side of his face had green scales and a spot where, had he been an actual snake, would have been part of his mouth. “You are Dr. Evans?”  
Mac looked at this being in front of her and considered him, his human eye seemed bloodshot and pleading but his other eye seemed to give nothing away. Well then she would focus on the human eye. Eyes are the window to the soul after all. “May I ask why you need to know?”  
“I wasn’t hoping to talk to a therapist who might be able to help me with a problem I seem to be having.” he casually examined his gloves but the uncertainty in that human eye was practically begging her to listen.  
“Let me start the kettle. I don’t know about you, but Chamomile tea helps keep me calm.” she walked into her kitchen and filled her kettle. She looked through her kitchen into the living room seeing this man just sit and inspect his glove.  
Once the kettle was done and the tea poured, Mac walked out and handed him a mug. She then sat in her recliner and got comfortable. “Ok, now, tell me your name?”  
“You can call me Deceit. It’s a pseudonym of sorts.” he sipped his tea without taking his eyes off her.  
She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? As you wish, Deceit, what brings you breaking into my place at 10ish at night?”  
“I seem to be having trouble being heard.” he placed the cup back onto the coaster.  
“So you break into the home of a doctor?” she questioned. She took another sip of her tea, closing her eyes to savor the hint of lemon.  
“There was no breaking in, every window and door are locked up.” he gasped feigning offense. “I would never commit a crime.”  
“Trespassing is a crime,” she said.  
“And I am Deceit.” he smirked at her.  
“Touchet. Now what part of being heard are you having trouble with? Please don’t lie, it makes this harder.” she requested.  
“I gave them every reason to take the call back, even lie perfectly. No, the person I knew would be on my side forced him to go to his ssstupid ssssocial engagement.”  
“What was the ‘stupid social engagement’ exactly”  
“A ssstupid wedding” His human eye seemed to water.  
“OK, and what is your reasoning behind it?”  
“He wanted to go to the callback. It would have gotten him the role of a lifetime. He would have been set!”  
“Was it a call back or the start of a roll.” she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“A call back.”  
“so, you have no proof he would have gotten the roll.”  
“But-”  
She interrupted him immediately. “Is it possible you are deceiving yourself?”  
“Oh absolutely. I’m obviously not done here.”  
She gasped as this thing in front of her sunk into the ground “what the f-”


End file.
